Anubis
A once powerful Goa'uld System Lord, Anubis was banished by his own similar because of his actions, considered forbidden also among the most ruthless members of his species. For a certain period of time was presumed dead, but managed to escape and learn the secret of the Ascension, the shift to a higher existential dimension. But the ancients did not think the Goa'uld deserve to reach their higher plane of existence, and thus were able to trap Anubis between the two planes of existence. Due to his familiarity with the techniques of ascension and knowledge of the Ancients, Anubis gathered powerful technologies, gathering strength for hundreds of years before returning to take revenge of the Lords of the system and dominate the galaxy. With arms and armies to fight the collective power of the Lords of the system, as it poses the greatest threat to the entire common rule and hundreds of peaceful worlds that were destructive in the shadow of his hand. After the deaths of Apophis and Cronus, proved to the Council of the System Lords, asking to be reinstated in his position. Despite the objections of Yu, Anubis was reinstated to his role as Lord of the system soon became the dominant force of the covenant of the System Lords. Anubis was responsible for the construction of a new Mother Ship, with a dangerous super-weapon. The vessel alone destroyed an entire fleet of Goa'uld mother ships and the entire surface of Abydos (the latter with the single final blow of his super-weapon), thanks to the Eye of Ra (from a crystal 'enormous power), similarly to the previous attack on the planet Abydos. Using the technology of the Ancient Healing Device, managed to create an army of Kull warriors almost invincible. Believing that the Tau'ri possessed Ancient knowledge that he was looking for, Anubis attacked Earth with his fleet, but was apparently destroyed by the powerful Ancient weapon that the SG-1 found outpost of Atlantis, buried under the ice of Antarctica . Anubis was presumed dead, but his formless essence survived the explosion of the ship. He managed to take a ride on a spaceship of Russia, taking the body of a cosmonaut and returning to Earth. Jumping from person to person managed to reach the Stargate Command, where he managed to escape through the Stargate in the body the dying officer Alexi Vaselov. After going through the Stargate, however, Anubis found himself frozen not far from the passage that led him on a planet entirely covered with ice, trapped. Anubis, however, survived, and his mind became tough the cause behind the rise to power of Ba'al. Eager for revenge extreme, the Goa'uld aimed to destroy all organic life forms of the entire Milky Way and then recreate it to be forever worshiped as a god by using a powerful weapon hidden on the planet Dakar, but was stopped by Oma Desala , with whom he hired an eternal struggle, which prevented Oma to help other beings to find the Ascension, but also to Anubis again to threaten the galaxy.